Don Boo and the Ghost House
Don Boo and the Ghost House (also known as Ghost House and Boss Boo) is the third level and a ghost house of World 2. It is one of the only two ghost houses in the game. The ghost house is split up into several different rooms. For convenience, they are each labeled: ENTRANCE The level starts in a hallway with a text box that reads: "??? over here... Hehehe...". Following that is a staircase and another hallway with some Eeries. You should notice a key behind the staircase; this is unobtainable. Following is two different routes: a door upstairs blocked by a boo circle, and a door straight ahead with a single boo. The door upstairs leads to the MAZE; the door straight ahead leads to the CAVERN. MAZE The room starts you surrounded by coins, hinting at a secret door. Following is a staircase and two different paths: a small hallway, and below a series of platforms and more ghosts. The hallway has a prize box as well a P-switch. If you continue right, there will be arrows pointing back, and eventually a dead end with a Big Boo. Going downstairs and to the right leads to a bunch of coins and a door under the deadend. The door under the deadend leads to the HALLWAY; the secret door at the beginning of the room leads to the DUPLICATE ROOM. CAVERN Unlike the rest of the level, this room is an icy cavern. It starts you sliding down a slope, and following are some shelled enemies. Straight ahead is a door that takes you to the HALLWAY, but if you have a fir flower, you can break through the ice blocks. Following this path is even more ice to melt. Heading straight through the ice leads to the DUPLICATE ROOM, but if you manage to climb up the ice you'll find a VIP coin. HALLWAY This room is a long, auto-scrolling hallway. Right from the start it gives you an apple. There are few coins, and occasionally a gap. The only real threat are the Boos coming from the ceiling. Other than the VIP coin, this room is really unnecessary to pass through. At the end, there will be a door that leads to the DUPLICATE ROOM. DUPLICATE ROOM This room appears to be a duplicate of the ENTRACE, but much extended. It starts you under the staircase, where the key is now obtainable. The duplicate portion of the room is the exact same as the ENTRANCE, But continuing right reveals in opening in the wall. From there another fork in the path; heading up the platforms leads to the BOSS ENTRANCE, and continuing straight leads to the secret exit. BOSS ENTRANCE The room starts you falling from the ceiling, with some bonus coins to collect. On landing you will find two prize boxes, a coin block, and a text box that reads: "Yasu Boss, Look! There's graffiti on the wall!...It says Turn Here!". And if playing the translated version, there will be an additional note: "''-Yasu is an LP'er-''". From there, if you head staright, you will be taken back to the HALLWAY, but if you jump down, you will be greeted by a Fishin' Boo and a Big Boo, as well the door to the Big Boo boss. Secret Exit You will need a mantle and a frisk box, both which can be found in the BOSS ENTRANCE. Go to the DUPLICATE ROOM, grab the key, and head all the way right, until you eventually hit a dead end. Fly over the wall, and burn the yellow block with a fireball. At the bottom of the fall is the keyhole. VIP Coins #In the MAZE; under the staircase near the door that leads to the HALLWAY #In the HALLWAY; in plain sight #In the CAVERN; above the door that leads to the DUPLICATE ROOM, climb the ice before to reach it #In the DUPLICATE ROOM; next to the door that leads back to the CAVERN #In the BOSS ENTRANCE; on the path to the door that leads to the HALLWAY Category:VIP1 Category:Levels Category:Ghost Houses